Dying For Your Love
by theegaydirectioner
Summary: Zayn is terrified of himself and what he does to people, that is, people tend to die around him. So when Niall comes into his life he fights to push him away but can he resist this boys charm and perfection? Ziall and One Direction Fan Fiction. Everything that happens in this story is fake and I do not own One Direction or make money from this story. Just saying so I don't get sued
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Zayn's POV:

Zayn looked up at the ceiling tiles of the hospital and sighed. It was getting worse and Zayn knew it. And by it, he meant his condition for lack of a better word. People could no longer be in the same room as him without getting light headed or developing a headache. Your probably confused so let me explain. It had all started the day he turned eighteen for some odd reason.

It had been a normal day, he had gotten home from school to find his family and friends all there and waiting for him. They had thrown him a surprise party and it had honestly been one of the best days of his life. That was until his mom kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you very much son," Zayn remembered hearing his mom say as she bent down to kiss his cheek as he blew out his birthday candles. She kissed him and had managed to stand up before she fainted. So pretty much standing up had been a waste. Anyway, she had fainted there on the spot and when people tried to wake her up they discovered she was unconscious. Zayn rode with his father and three sisters in their car as they followed the ambulance up to the hospital. They worried the whole way there.

They waited patiently in the waiting room until a nurse came and spoke to them. He told them that their mother was going to be just fine and they had no idea why she had just fainted out of the blue. After that Zayn thought everything was going to be all right, but boy was he wrong.

Over the next month everything got worse. During the week following Zayn's birthday everything was mostly okay. His sisters had gotten headaches most days of the week but besides that nothing really happened. The second week was when every body started coughing and complaining of a sore throat. During the third week was when it became apparent that something was seriously wrong. By this time everybody besides Zayn was feeling extremely sick and were all bed ridden and throwing up. Within one month's time of Zayn's birthday every single one of his family members was checked into the hospital with a sudden illness and were on the verge of death.

The odd thing was though, Zayn was not affected. He felt completely fine and normal There were no obvious external signs that he was ill and internally he felt healthy as well. The doctors requested though that he stay in a secluded room at the hospital because they believed he could be contagious and they didn't want him to spread this weird illness to anybody else. Zayn complied and he stayed in a room at the hospital completely isolated for a week while his family recovered. The only time he came in contact with another human being was during his meal times. Zayn noticed though that every couple of days he had a different nurse bring his food. This was curios thing to Zayn so he decided to ask about it one day.

"Where is the nurse that was hear yesterday?" Zayn asked politely to the woman currently filling the vase next to his bed with fresh flowers. Zayn had only been at the hospital five days but in those five little days the flowers in his room had already wilted three times.

"She didn't make it to work today," The short plump woman said as she took his empty tray of food from his lap. "Yesterday she was complaining about a headache. I didn't think it was that bad but I guess it was bad enough to keep her home for a day. Don't you worry though. She will probably be back tomorrow." She said with a grin and lightly pinched Zayn's cheek.

"Okay thanks for telling me," Zayn replied and watched as the woman rubbed her temples.

"Speaking of headaches," the short nurse murmured as she walked out of Zayn's room and down the hall.

Zayn stayed in the hospital for more than the one week the doctors had recommended. He was actually there for three weeks before he was allowed to go home, that was, if his family had recovered by then and we able to leave with him.

His father and sisters had been steadily getting better, getting stronger and eating more solid food each day, the same was not said for his mother. Her condition worsened with each passing day. The doctors had no idea what to do. They had tried almost everything they could think of. This illness was not a common one they were used too. They had no idea how it was spread, how to prevent it, or how to cure it. It seemed that the only way patients improved was over time and with little or no help from medication. The only way to recover was for the body to heal itself over time and Zayn's mom's body was just not up to it.

Zayn was in his room idly playing with the fabric of his blanket when he heard a light knock on his door. "Um come in?" he said hesitantly. Usually the nurses just came in whenever they wanted, not caring whatever they were interrupting that he was doing. Let's be honest though, he wasn't ever doing anything important, he was in a hospital for crying out loud.

Yet again a different nurse entered his room and pulled up a chair close to his bed. "May I help you?" Zayn was confused now, the nurses hardly ever sat down with him.

"Mr. Malik, there is something I have to share with you," The nurse began. She clasped and unclasped her hands nervously. "Your mother passed away an hour ago," She said and after that Zayn stopped paying attention to what she was explaining to him. He had gone numb and couldn't seem to process what the nurse had said. His mother couldn't be dead. She couldn't be.

The nurse tried to soothe Zayn by running her fingers through his hair and holding him against her chest while he cried. And boy did he cry. He sobbed into the nurses chest as he mourned the death of his mom. The death of the one woman in his life that he knew would love him no matter what. The woman who had raised and nurtured him. His mourning was soon interrupted though as the nurse hastily got up and apologized before excusing herself to go throw up in the bathroom for she was feeling suddenly ill.

After the nurse left Zayn cried again. He cried like he had never cried before and it wore him out. Zayn's tears had exhausted him and he fell asleep still crying. When Zayn awoke he hoped the events of last night had only turned out to be a nightmare. He pushed the call nurse button and a nurse entered and spoke to Zayn with caution in her voice. "Yes dear, what do you need? Would you like to see the rest of your family? We gathered them all into a room down the hall." She tried to smile but Zayn could see it was forced. Zayn didn't really want to go but he nodded his head anyways.

The nurse helped Zayn up, even though he didn't need it, and walked him down the hall and entered a door four rooms down the hall from his own. Zayn entered and found his father laying on the bed, puffy eyed and with a distant expression on his face. Zayn's sisters were scattered around the room. His youngest sister Safaa, was laying with their father all curled up next to him and trying not to cry again. His oldest sister Doniya was in a horrendously ugly green chair next to the bed staring out the window into the dark skies outside. Lastily Waliyah was sitting at the at the edge of the bed, playing with the frayed ends of the blanket.

As Zayn entered the room he cleared his throat and got the attention of his remaining family members. Apparently Zayn's presence brought back the memory of their mothers death to his sisters because Safaa and Waliyah started crying once more. Doniya tried to stay strong and not cry but Zayn could see her tearing up as she rose from her chair and gave Zayn a tight hug. The family spent the rest of the day in each others company, comforting each other and whispering it would be okay.

Within the next week all of Zayn's family had recovered and were allowed to go home. Their mom's funeral passed in a blur that was extremely painful for all of them but was especially painful for Zayn. He couldn't help but feel it was his fault his mother was dead. It couldn't be his fault though, he hadn't done anything. Luckily a distraction was coming up to take his thoughts away from the whole situation. He had a camping trip planned with his school that was going to happen next week.

The week leading up to the camping trip was not a good one for Zayn. He spent the majority of the time alone and in his room thinking. He hardly saw his family besides at meals and before bed. He had this voice in the back of his mind telling him that he needed to stay away from them. Zayn didn't know why but he avoided his family like the voice said. By the time the trip came up Zayn's family was worried about how much time he had spent away from them, they were desperately hoping that the trip would pull Zayn out of this funk he seemed to be in.

The trip should have been fun for everybody. They went up into the mountains and went hiking their first day. Looking back on it now, Zayn realized that if they had never shared water bottles everything would have been okay. Unfortunately they did though.

By the time they returned to the camp site from their hike seven of the thirty two boys were feeling ill. Coincidentally those seven boys had been in the same eight man group that Zayn had been in and had shared water with him. By the next morning none of the seven unlucky boys were able to keep down their lunch. By the third day at camp the boys needed to be transported to the hospital. The camp leaders feared that the other campers would get ill as well so they called off the camping trip and sent everybody home.

The doctors talked to the boys and they came to the conclusion that the only way all of the boys could have gotten sick was from being given the 'germ' by someone who was contagious. The doctors remembered the recent case they had had with the Malik family and they called to check and see if Zayn had been at the camp. After learning that Zayn had been there the doctors requested that he come back to the hospital to be checked for whatever illness everybody seemed to be getting and also to put him back in isolation until he was no longer contagious.

After staying alone in the hospital again for two weeks Zayn began to realize it was him that was making everybody sick. After his mom had kissed him she had died, after his family had spent time with Zayn they had gotten ill and nearly died, after the nurses had visited Zayn they developed headaches and illness, after the boys had shared water with Zayn they had became sick as well. All of the sickness was originating from Zayn. When Zayn realized this he understood what he needed to do.

For starters, he needed to pretend he was sick, that way he would be able to stay in the hospital. Next, he needed to be transferred to a hospital farther away from his family so the rest of them would not visit him as often. He did not want anyone else to die because of him. Zayn got his wish eventually and was transferred to a small hospital in London that specialized in contagious diseases, far enough away from Bradford to stop his family from visiting him frequently. Lastly, Zayn needed to figure out a way to stop being contagious but so far he had been unsuccessful.

The worst part of the whole situation though was that Zayn realized it was completely his fault somehow that his mom had died. He had killed her unintentional but he still had done it. Nightmares kept him up at night of his mother simply saying, "Why did you kill me Zayn? What did I do?" The image of his mother saying those things haunted Zayn and terrified him every night of going back to sleep. Zayn blamed himself for her death and now he was determined to never have contact with another person again, he couldn't kill someone else that he loved. He was disgusted and scared of himself for what he had done to his mother, he would never be able to deal with the extreme guilt of killing another person.

So here we are now, a year and a half after Zayn's eighteenth birthday with no progress whatsoever on his illness. Zayn was staring at the ceiling and thinking to himself. Lately it seemed that Zayn's condition had gotten worse. Before nurses were able to sit in Zayn's room and chat with him for as long as they wanted. All the young nurses especially liked to talk to him. Let's be honest, he looked like a sex god and he had nothing to do all day besides sit in bed. If you had the chance to entertain him would you? Of course all the nurses were happy to oblige and so they spent countless hours in Zayn's room chatting away with him. Zayn made sure that none of them ever touched him though. It seemed that physical contact was what made people sick faster so he was very stingy on never touching anybody.

By never touching the nurses and doctors Zayn was able to talk to them for at least 3 hours before they started developing a headache from being in the same room as him. That was before at least. Nowadays it seemed that he was barely able to be in other people's company for more than thirty minutes before they started becoming ill.

"I wonder who they will send in today?" Zayn spoke aloud to himself. Some people may think that he was crazy for talking to himself but he had nothing else to do and had run out of paper to write his thoughts down so he was just going to say them out loud. As of late the nurses had started disliking visiting Zayn so they usually rotated who had to do it amongst themselves. Zayn didn't have to wait long before his new nurse arrived at his room.

With a cheeky grin his new nurse entered the room and spoke, "Hello there Mr. Malik, I'm Niall and I'm going to be looking after you today. It seems that Stacey is sick." He said with a thick Irish accent. Zayn was breathless for a moment as he took in the beauty that was in front of him. The boy had fair skin and light blonde hair that was styled quite excellently. Zayn couldn't help but think of what this boys white skin would look like pressed against and contrasting with his tan skin.

Zayn drew in a quick breathe as he continued looking over his new nurse. His face was like an angels Zayn thought was he analyzed it. The boy had a cheeky grin with the cutest crooked tooth Zayn had ever seen. His face was lit up with his smile and Zayn's mouth forced itself up into a smile without being told to be Zayn. Zayn thought this guy was pure perfection from his body, which was nicely outlined from his tight fitting scrubs, to his smile and his accent. That was all before he saw his eyes.

Zayn actually let out a small gasp as he caught Niall's eyes in his own. They were prettiest blue Zayn had ever seen. They shone like the ocean and Zayn was captivated. The blues reminded Zayn of warm afternoons lying on his back, staring up at the sky and making shapes out of clouds. Those eyes were perfection and Zayn couldn't help but stare at them.

"Mr. Malik? May I help you?" Niall said awkwardly. The patient was staring at him so intently and it was really throwing Niall off. Zayn was brought back to reality by Niall's words and he cleared his throat and looked away after he realized he had been gaping at Niall.

"Um no sorry." Zayn mumbled under his breath and looked at the wall while he spoke so that he didn't stare and Niall again.

"It's all good," He said with a small laugh that Zayn loved. It was great laugh and Zayn wanted to hear it again. He couldn't hear it again though he told himself. He can't get close enough to people to make them laugh, then they would be in danger from being around him. "So do you need anything or want to do something?" Niall asked. "I have nothing to do today really so I can chill with you for most of the day. You seem like a pretty cool dude," Niall said with a smile.

Zayn grinned like a silly school girl at Niall's words. He thought he was cool. Zayn didn't know why but he wad immediately attracted to this guy and that was a problem. Zayn mentally shook himself and brought himself back to reality. He couldn't hang with Niall or anybody or else they would get sick and maybe die because Zayn was dangerous. Zayn straightened himself in the bed and cleared his throat before he answered.  
"No I don't need anything so could you leave me alone," Zayn said coldly without looking at Niall. He didn't want to see the hurt in Niall's eyes that were always in the nurses whenever he pushed them away. He couldn't be nice to the nurses because then they would want to come back to his room more and that was a no no.

"Um okay then," Niall said slowly and turned around to walk out of the room.

"Wait," Zayn said a little louder than was necessary.  
"Yes?" Niall turned back around to face Zayn.

"Don't come back here," Zayn said. He needed to warn this beautiful boy, he couldn't ruin him like everybody else, he didn't want to make him sick as well. Niall looked hurt by those words but soon he recovered and replied.  
" I don't think I can do that," He said with a smile. "For one it's my job to look after you and I just can't abandon you. Also, I can think of a few other reasons to visit again," He said with a wide grin and wink. With that he turned around and walked out of the room with Zayn still shocked at his words.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Niall's POV:

Niall's week hadn't been great...so far. He had showed up at work today, hoping for the best and expecting the worst, as usual. When you worked at a hospital you always hoped that the patients had gotten better. That's what being in the medical field was all about, helping people, but you always needed to be prepared to deal with the patients if their condition had worsened. So far this week almost all of the patients had gotten worse and Niall was not used to that.

Niall had recently transferred to St. Judd's Hospital for Contagious Diseases. He had only been there for a couple of weeks and he was already depressed by the progress of the people there. There were currently only four people in a ward meant for twelve that he was looking after. In room 212 there was Stacey, a young woman in her 20's who had polio. Unfortunately for her the only cure for polio is time and it seemed she was just going to wait this disease out. In room 207 there was the old man Albert who was currently fighting a bad case of the flu and was not progressing that well. Niall was especially worried about him. In room 205 there was Jake, a thin boy who was only eight, who was infected with the swine flu. He seemed to be getter healthier but was still highly contagious.

Niall didn't really know these patients that well because he wasn't assigned to them. In most cases the nurses would go around checking on multiple patients at a hospital. At St. Judd's though, there was a surplus of nurses for the wards. In Niall's ward alone there were currently six nurses assigned to four patients. Since there was extra nurses each person had been assigned a patient. Gwen had been assigned Stacey, Derek was assigned Jake, and Jessica was assigned Albert. That left Niall to be assigned to Zayn and the two extra nurses, Monica and Abbey, to be rotated between all the patients.

Niall had been excited at first to be assigned to Zayn. He had heard about this Zayn fellow at Bartholomew's, his previous hospital. Zayn was a rare case where the doctors had yet to figure out what he had. Apparently he wasn't improving and that had made Niall anxious to start taking care of him. Niall had actually been transferred to St. Judd's specifically to take care of Zayn, the medical mystery.

The thing is, Niall was special. No one knew why or how, but whenever Niall was in charge of a patient they got better within the next week on most occasions. Most people assumed it was just because Niall was really good at his job and caring for people. What people didn't know though was that Niall could feel when people needed his help and he always knew how to help them.

It had started recently, about a year and half ago if Niall was guesstimating. One day in January he had gotten the urge to walk down the streets of London and so he did just that, he walked down the streets of London with no destination in mind. Niall wasn't expecting anything to happen or for there to be something to do, he just felt like he needed to walk down the street, he felt like he needed to turn down this alley and continue on for a bit. Niall had had no idea where he was going but he was happy that he had followed his instincts in the end.

Niall shuffled through the gray snow on the ground, keeping his eyes on his feet to make sure he didn't trip. That was why Niall first saw the blood after he almost stepped on a couple of red splotches in the snow. He looked up quickly from his feet, following the blood trail to a man lying on the ground gasping with his hand to his stomach. As Niall ran to the man he pulled out his phone and dialed the cops.

"Are you okay!" Niall gasped as he ran over to the man on the ground. The only movements coming from his were shallow breathes and Niall could hear how ragged his breath sounded.

"No," the man said quietly. He had hardly any energy left and he had accepted that he was probably going to die for he had lost a lot of blood.

"I called the ambulance don't worry, they will be here soon," Niall tried to soothe the man as he knelt next to the man. Niall didn't have any medical training but he wasn't stupid. This man was going to bleed to death if he didn't do something, so Niall did. Niall examined the mans body quickly and saw that there was a stab wound in the left side of the man's stomach. Niall quickly took of his jacket and pushed it forcefully onto the gash to staunch the bleeding. "Where are you from?" Niall questioned the man calmly, trying to keep him alive by talking to him. When the man didn't answer at first Niall said, "Hey man stay with me. Where are you from? Don't be rude and not answer," Niall teased and the man opened his eyes and looked over Niall. He took his time but eventually answered.

"New York," He said weakly. When it was apparent he wasn't going to say anything else Niall continued.

"New York Oi!" Niall said in his thick Irish accent. "You're pretty far from home. I'm from Ireland by the way. Anyways why are you here? School or something?" Niall said. That was how Niall spent the next ten minutes while he waited for the ambulance. He would question the man about his life just to make sure he was still there with him. Niall learned his name was Matt Farr, he was in England because he was touring and that he had a wife and twin daughters. Niall stayed calm the whole time and was relieved when the ambulance showed up and the professionals got to work. He tried to explain what had happened but honestly he didn't know so he told them about how he had showed up and seen the man. The medic thanked him and handed him a towel to wipe of his hands that Niall had not realized were covered in Matt's blood. Usually Niall was queasy around blood, but for some reason he no longer felt disgusted, scared, and hesitant around it.

That night Niall went home and thought long and hard. Around eleven o'clock the hospital called him at the number he had provided and informed Niall that he had saved the man's life. Matt had been stabbed after a mugging gone bad and had been left in the alley to bleed to death. If Niall hadn't shown up and stopped his bleeding he would have died before getting help. Niall couldn't believe that he had saved someone's life. The realization that he could help people and possibly save more lives was probably what made Niall think about and change his plans for the future. He had been going to school to become a musician and artist but now he no longer wanted that, yes he was still interested in it, but he suddenly had the burning desire to become a nurse.

So Niall had gone to school and become a nurse. He was exceptional in class and in the hospitals. He hardly ever had to be told what needed to be done. His sense that he had developed that night in January helped him tremendously. Whenever he had to put medications and vaccines together he always knew just the right amount. Whenever someone was in pain he just knew what was wrong with their body and how to fix it. He didn't know why or how but he just knew what needed to be done. He also knew who needed his help the most. Every morning when he showed up at the hospital he would simply follow his instincts and go to the room he believed was in the most need. It helped him many times at the hospital find the patients who needed their meds immediately, those who needed food, and those who just needed someone to talk too.

People began to notice how exceptional Niall was. It seemed that with just a pat of the shoulder Niall could get rid of headache, by just cracking a joke and laughing with the patients he could make a cough go away. Niall was a cure-all and that was why he was transferred to St. Judd's. He was needed there more there than he was at Bartholomew's and Niall could feel it, meaning it was official.

So here Niall was, walking into the hospital and preparing for his second day with Zayn. Niall had been a little more than surprised when he met Zayn yesterday. In his mind Niall had pictured Zayn being a sickly and pale middle age man. Not the sex god teenager that he had turned out to be. Niall had been caught off guard when he had seen Zayn for the first time but he quickly recovered and did his job while still checking him out.

Niall wasn't used to people telling him to leave. No one ever told him to leave. Everybody loved him, or at least it seemed they did. Well maybe not everybody. Zayn didn't like Niall from the moment he met him, or at least that was what Niall thought. In reality Zayn was very attracted to Niall and that was a problem. Zayn was dangerous and Niall was gorgeous. Those two things were what kept Zayn up that night thinking about the boy he would never get to be with.

Of coarse Niall didn't know any of this so when he walked back into Zayn's room he was preparing his best smile and attitude in hopes of winning over the uninviting patient he thought he had.

"Good morning Mr. Malik!" Niall said loudly and watched as Zayn jumped a good foot in his bed.

"You scared the shit out of me!" Zayn exclaimed and blushed for he had been sitting there thinking about the other boy when he had walked in the doorway and caught Zayn unaware. "I'm sorry about the language but you really did scare me," Zayn said quietly for he didn't like people judging him and swearing was offensive to some.

"Don't worry Mr. Malik, I swear all the damn time," Niall replied with a big toothy grin that reminded Zayn of a child, although a child would never have said damn like Niall had. "How are you doing today? Felling any worse or better?"

"I'm feeling fine and stop calling me Mr. Malik. It's annoying," Zayn said. He hated when they called him Mr. Malik, that was his father and not him. He didn't deserve the kind of respect that came along with a title such as Mr. after he had killed his mother.

"What may I call you then?" Niall questioned respectfully. Sometimes the patients were a little funky and didn't like to be called by their first name either.

"Call me Zayn."

"Okay _Zayn_," Niall stressed his name. "What would you like to do today?" Niall said as he looked over Zayn. He had been in the room a while, it was acceptable to start checking him out now right? Even if it wasn't, that didn't stop Niall.

His eyes first roamed to Zayn's face. His tan complexion fascinated Niall and made him want to run his hands gently over the skin to feel its tenderness. He couldn't though, for one it was illegal and for two Zayn probably wouldn't appreciate it. Then there was Zayn's dark hair. Niall appreciated it's raven color but mostly he loved how it looked. He could just imagine running his finger through that hair while they snogged for hours. Niall blushed a little at the thought that made him start fantasizing about those lips. Those pink perfectly curved lips. Niall quickly looked for something else to admire about Zayn before he got too excited. His scrubs today were pretty tight and he could just imagine the awkwardness that would come about if he happened to pop a boner. So Niall found himself glancing quickly at Zayn's ears to see the diamond studs there before quickly looking into Zayn's eyes. His eyes were dark pools that Niall could tell he could easily become lost in for many hours. His eyes weren't all beauty though, they also gave away Zayn's emotions. Niall could see in Zayn's eyes how guarded he was. Besides how reserved Zayn was, Niall could see the deep pain and regret that was in those beautiful brown eyes as well. Niall was so lost in Zayn's eyes and all that they betrayed about him that he didn't hear Zayn's quiet response to the question Niall forgot he had asked.

Zayn's POV:

"You," Zayn couldn't help saying. Luckily he said it quietly and Niall didn't grasp what he had said.

"Sorry what?" Niall said after coming back to reality from Zayn's response.

"Nothing," Zayn murmured and Niall didn't understand why his face suddenly seemed more red.

"So what do you want to do today?" Niall asked once more.

"Didn't I tell you not to come back here yesterday." Zayn said abruptly and quite harshly. He had gone back to being cold and distant. He couldn't be nice and flirtatious how he wanted to be around Niall.

"I thought I told you I had to come back for more then one reason." Niall replied, not phased by Zayn's behavior.

"What were those again? I can take care of myself."

"Well," Niall explained. "It's my job. I think we covered that yesterday. I also have to come back for you silly. I have to take care of you. You need my help." Niall said simply and knew it was 100% the truth. In his gut Niall could feel that he needed to be here with Zayn.

"I don't need you and nobody needs me." Zayn said almost to himself. Niall could hear the pain and loneliness in Zayn's voice. For the first time since the events in the alley Niall didn't know what to say to make him feel better. He always knew what to say but at that moment it seemed the English language abandoned him along with his extra sense of what needed to be done. So instead of saying anything Niall just reached over and patted Zayn on the shoulder. At first Zayn flinched and tried to shy away from the touch but at that moment he needed to be in some kind of contact with someone so he melted into his touch. He had been alone for so long and it felt so nice to have Niall's warm hand on his shoulder, slightly squeezing and massaging it to try and comfort him.

After a couple of seconds Zayn coughed, signaling that he no longer wanted to be touched. It had been nice. Hell, it had been so amazing to have somebody try and comfort him but Zayn couldn't be selfish. Just from that simple touch Niall would probably be sick for a week. Zayn felt extremely guilty for what was going to happen to Niall just because Zayn was so self centered and wanted to be touched. He didn't deserve to be around people and Niall didn't deserve to be sick from being around Zayn. So Zayn thought quickly of a way to send Niall away.

"Um I'm actually hungry. Could you go get me some food?" Zayn asked, trying to get Niall out of his infectious presence as fast as possible.

"Sure," Niall said cheerfully and removed his hand from Zayn's shoulder. He turned around and quickly headed out the door. Zayn breathed out a sigh of relief before Niall popped his head back in the door. "You can't get rid of me that easily," he teased. "I'll be back in a jiff." Niall winked again. God when he winked it made Zayn weak. He was so damn sexy when he did that! Zayn's breathing hitched and got faster as he watched Niall walk away. Zayn most definitely did not check out his ass as he walked and Niall's butt definitely did not look fantastic to Zayn.


End file.
